codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
A Bad Turn
A Bad Turn is the thirteenth episode of Season 2 and the thirty-ninth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot After another successful mission to Sector Five (that took place off-screen), the Lyoko Warriors climb out of the manhole in the park and start to leave. As Yumi runs off, Ulrich tells her, "Later." When he turns around, the other three are still there waiting for him. They urge him to make a move on Yumi, even offering to cover him in school so he can go out with her. Ulrich gives in and starts running after her. When Yumi gets home, she finds William waiting for her. As William starts romancing her, Ulrich runs around the corner and sees the two. Horrified at the sight, Ulrich turns around and runs back to school without uttering a word. Seconds after Ulrich leaves, Yumi ducks out of William's attempt to kiss her and in an awkward moment, slams the front gate on him. William says, "It's Ulrich, isn't it?" She is silent for a moment before simply saying, "Goodnight." She leaves, going inside her house. In Odd and Ulrich's dorm room, Jeremie and Aelita are listening to one of Odd's jokes when Ulrich comes in. Odd asks how it went, but Ulrich stays silent and lies down on his bed. With the happy mood gone, Jeremie and Aelita leave. Odd asks again, but his question is met with a, "Leave me alone…" In Lyoko's Mountain Sector, pulsations race towards an activated tower. The next day, the students are sitting in the bleachers next to the track as the principal tells them that they'll be trained in how to properly drive. Yumi says "hi" to Ulrich, but he stays silent, clearly ignoring her. Principal Delmas then introduces them to the police officer who will be supervising their driving. He also introduces them to Jim, who salutes the police officer, stating, "Corporal Jim Morales, 7th Engineering Battalion, serial number 92121!" The officer asks if he was in the army. Jim responds, "I'd rather not talk about it." At the Factory, one of the scanners opens up and a Krab's leg emerges. Yumi grabs a hold of Ulrich's arm, demanding an explanation for his sudden cold attitude towards her, but he still stays silent and walks away from her. Going to Odd for a reason, he explains to Yumi that Ulrich followed her home. Now, she knows why he's mad at her. The police officer tells the students that they'll be driving a training car around the track one by one. Sissi is the first one to drive the car. Most of them have trouble driving the car, with problems from accelerating to the gear shift. When Ulrich gets in, he knocks over all the traffic cones. Odd makes a joke about his driving and Ulrich tells him to shut up. William tells him that it's not Odd's fault that he "drives like a dork", provoking him. Ulrich snaps, clenching his fists, and launches himself at William, getting into a fistfight with him. They are separated by Jim and taken to the principal's office. In the principal's office, they are both scolded and threatened with suspension if they start fighting again. Mr. Delmas tells Jim to take them to the school library. Meanwhile, Jeremie detects an activated tower and the group heads over to the Factory without Ulrich. At the Ishiyama residence, Mr. Ishiyama comes home early from work and hears a large thump. Mrs. Ishiyama opens the front door and stares into the cold, lifeless eyes of a Krab as she screams in terror. At the Factory, the team sees a Krab on the Factory floor, which begins to shoot at them. Yumi gets a call on her cell phone. It's her little brother, Hiroki, who tells her that a "big monster" is outside the house. She tells the others about it and they let her leave so she can help her family. Jeremie calls Ulrich, but his cell phone has been confiscated by Jim. Jeremie then tries to think of a way to sneak past the plan, but Odd just jumps to the floor below and distracts the Krab, while Aelita and Jeremie run to the elevator. He manages to get into the elevator along with the others. On a street of Boulogne-Billancourt, a police officer tells Yumi that a "dangerous animal" (the Krab) is on the loose and that for her own safety, she cannot pass through. In the scanner room, Odd and Aelita find two of the three scanners destroyed. Aelita goes into the last scanner first, appearing in the Mountain Sector, along with the Overboard. When the scanner opens up and Odd tries to go in it, another Krab emerges. In the library, William, Ulrich, and Jim hear laser fire and screaming. Jim looks out the window and sees kids running. He tells the two detainees to stay put while he finds out what's going on. William looks out the window and sees an orange killing machine. When he wonders aloud what that thing is, Ulrich ominously responds, "A Krab." At the Factory, the last scanner is destroyed by the Krab, preventing Odd from joining Aelita in Lyoko. Odd climbs up the ladder, into the Lab. On Lyoko, Aelita takes off on her own on the Overboard. Meanwhile, the police officer hears radio chatter that the creature has been spotted in the vicinity of Kadic and drives off, leaving no one to stop Yumi from getting to her house. Aelita is still getting the hang of the Overboard. Ulrich calls Jeremie, asking him what's going on. Jeremie tells him that three Krabs have come out of Lyoko. One is at Kadic, another at Yumi's house, and Odd is distracting the third at the Factory so it won't do more damage outside. Jim is knocked out by a laser from the Krab when he tries to attack it as Ulrich and William run outside. William distracts the Krab while Ulrich jumps down from a tree onto the Krab and jams a metal stick into its eye, destroying it. Meanwhile, Aelita uses Creativity to generate a railing and slides atop it like a skateboarder. Odd is climbing up the elevator shaft when he hears a bang. He looks down and realizes that the Krab has destroyed the elevator, but keeps on climbing up. At Kadic, Ulrich tells William to stay away from his group and that he's lucky he saved him. William tells him that in "the race for Yumi", he's not exactly in first place. This clearly confuses Ulrich. Ulrich then starts running to Yumi's house to deal with the Krab there. Yumi enters her house, finding it unnervingly quiet. She goes upstairs and is almost attacked by her father, who is dressed up in samurai attire. At the Factory, Odd notices that the Krab is climbing up the elevator shaft. As this is happening, a squadron of Hornets comes up behind Aelita and starts firing at her. She flies around a mountain and accelerates her Overboard to ram a Hornet. The disoriented Hornet fires out of control and destroys the Hornet in front of it. As Aelita flies around another mountain, six more Hornets enter the fray. They separate their flight formation and split into groups of three, each one rounding the mountain in opposite ways. Aelita flies out of the way, causing two Hornets to collide, and rockets up the mountain. She then noses the Overboard downwards and flies past the group of five Hornets. As she flies onto another path, she notices a hole ahead. She back-loops into the hole and flies down into the fog layer. The Hornets attempt to mimic her moves, but two of the Hornets run into the rim of the hole and explode. The remaining three continue to pursue her. Meanwhile, at Yumi's house, Yumi is shot in the leg by the Krab when she and her family try to sneak away. Mr. Ishiyama attacks the Krab, but he is quickly knocked aside and drops his katana. At the Factory, the Krab follows Odd into the assembly room, while at Yumi's house, the Krab is about to kill Yumi with a laser to the head, but Ulrich arrives and deflects the laser with the katana. With the words "Make my day, shrimp.", Ulrich begins to attack the Krab, similar to fighting on Lyoko. On Lyoko, Aelita flies into a tunnel. Two Hornets follow her in, while the third enters the tunnel from the other side. One of the Hornets runs into a rock and is destroyed, while the other careens into the side of the tunnel and struggles to get up. Moments later, the Hornet gets up and continues to pursue her. Aelita reaches a chasm with rocks below and two tunnels leading into it. With her elf ears, she detects the flapping of the approaching Hornets, which are coming in from both sides. She tells Jeremie to devirtualize the Overboard and lands on the rocks below, as the last two Hornets run into each other. Jeremie, impressed, tells her Odd would be proud before bringing up the Overwing and she flies out of the tunnel. As Odd runs from the Krab, William drives in with the training car. He drives Odd out of the immediate line of fire and asks what they should do now. Odd tells him that he has a plan. On Lyoko, Aelita emerges out the tunnel and the activated tower is in sight, but a Tarantula and the Scyphozoa are waiting for her. The Tarantula shoots down the Overwing. She gets up and starts running back into the tunnel, with the monsters in pursuit. At the Factory, Odd ties a rope around the leg of the Krab. That same rope is tied around the passenger seat of the car. William floors the accelerator and drives the car toward the elevator shaft, dragging the Krab with it. William dives out of the car as it slides into the elevator shaft and falls in. It seems the Krab is about to be dragged down the shaft too, but one of its legs grabs hold of a support beam. Moments later, it loses its grip and falls to its demise. Meanwhile, on the street, Ulrich slices off one of the Krab's legs, allowing him to climb up and reach its Eye of X.A.N.A. Before he can destroy the Krab, Hiroki, dazzled by the action, runs into the middle of the fray. Ulrich tells him to stay back, but the distraction allows the Krab to shoot him. On Lyoko, the Tarantula and the Scyphozoa catch up to Aelita, and the Scyphozoa wraps its tentacles around her to steal her memory, much to Jeremie's horror. However, she suddenly disappears, revealing her as a decoy. The Tarantula opens fire on the real Aelita as runs out of the tunnel, but she still manages to enter the tower. At the Ishiyama house, the Krab has Ulrich pinned down with one leg and has another raised in preparation to decapitate him, but Aelita manages to deactivate the tower. The Krab's sharp leg stops, centimeters from Ulrich's head. Yumi exhales a sigh of relief, while Jeremie activates a return to the past, repairing the scanners and elevator and wiping everyone's memory of the incident. It takes everyone back to the driving test on the school track. Ulrich steps out of the car and William compliments him on his driving. William asks him to join his go-kart club much to Yumi's surprise and even more so when Ulrich says yes. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Mauvaise Conduite. *Despite being numbered as episode 39, it aired before Temptation (episode 38) and after episodes 40-45. The reason for this is unknown. *This is the only episode where Aelita completes a mission all on her own without her friends going to Lyoko. *In this episode, Yumi's father, Takeho, was wearing the same samurai suit that X.A.N.A. took control of in The Girl of the Dreams. *This episode marks the second time X.A.N.A. materialized monsters into the real world; the first instance was in ''False Start''. Errors * Just before Ulrich loses his temper and starts a fistfight with William, Hiroki can be seen sitting on the bleachers, but he does not become a student at Kadic until Straight to Heart. * When Jeremie is virtualizing Aelita to Lyoko, he says "Scanner, Aelita" before saying "Transfer, Aelita" when it's supposed to be the other way around. ** This episode is one of the only two occasions where Jeremie makes a mistake like this; the only other instance where this happens again is when Jeremie virtualizing Yumi in ''Opening Act''. * When Jeremie warns Aelita about the Hornets, he tells her that there are a squadron of four Hornets right behind her when there is clearly a lot more than just four. * After William and Odd defeat the Krab at the Factory, Odd's pants are torn when he compliments William. However, when Odd tells William that he won't remember anything due to a return in time, Odd’s pants are no longer torn. * When Odd is hiding behind the pole, the Krabs leg is moving, while firing at Odd. Gallery Yumi 0056.jpg|Yumi seems a little bad at driving. WilliamYumi.jpg|William is so crazy in love with Yumi that he really wanted to kiss her. in the mountains.jpg nice move.jpg|Aelita traveling on the Overboard. Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 8.01.37 AM.png|Using Creativity to build a wall for the Overboard to slide on. Mountain image 2.png|The Mountain Sector. Mountain image 1.png|Fog covers almost the entire path. Hollow mountain.jpg|Aelita in the hollow mountain. XANA 086.jpg|A Krab in the Assembly Room! XANA 018.jpg|Ulrich destorys the Krab before it attacks William. Tumblr lyubiolu451qlvb12o1 500.png|Yumi tries to save Ulrich this time. Tumblr lyuc1e2GOB1qlvb12o1 250.png|Ulrich is very handy with a sword in the real world too. Tumblr lyuc1e2GOB1qlvb12o2 1280.png|He prepares to block a Krab's lazer! Tumblr lyubwpMZAD1qlvb12o1 500.png|..but it stops him from going any further, and pins him down. Tumblr lyuacwALDs1qlvb12o2 500.png|Re-adjusting the mirror, good… Tumblr lyuacwALDs1qlvb12o1 500.png|Putting on your seat belt before taking off is good too. Tumblr lruiunIpSe1r3z27uo10 r1 500.jpg|Yumi waving to Ulrich. Tumblr lyuc6yXRAk1qlvb12o1 500.png|Yumi, looking at Jim as he takes Ulrich and William to the principal's office. Tumblr lyuabglgyL1qlvb12o1 500.png|Odd enjoys driving! The team.jpg Ulrich is mad lol.jpg|Ulrich, about to start a fistfight with William. Code Lyoko - The Mountain Sector - Tunnels.png|The tunnel in the mountain. Aelita approaching the hollow mountain in the Mountain Sector.png|Aelita approaching the hollow mountain in the Mountain Sector. Aelita on the Overboard in the Mountain Sector.png|Aelita on the Overboard in the Mountain Sector. ca:Mala conducta es:Un mal giro fr:Mauvaise conduite gl:Unha volta mala it:Fuori combattimento pl:Odcinek 39 "Złe zagranie" pt:Uma péssima viragem ro:Comportament nepotrivit ru:Дурной оборот sr:Неочекиван обрт Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Code Lyoko Category:A Bad Turn Category:Needs Images